epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Meatholl/Meatholl VS Four4
SO MUCH RACISM OMG ILOVEIT uhmm.. *cough* Hello, this is Meatholl, and today I will be facing Four4, this will be very fun, so uh.. let's go? :3 SO MUCH RACISM YAY *racistgasm* EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKISTRY FOUR4!!! VERSUUSUSSSSSUSUSUSUSUSUSUSSUSUSUSUS!!!! MEATHOLL!!!!! BEGIN! Meat : Accepting my challenge wasn't very bright, trust me Joey, I can know, because when I turn off the light I'm just like where dah hell did you go? I'm a racist, I admit it. And you're about to face a lyrical bitch slap! I give you power and what do I get in return! A typical negro backstab. You're Greene of jealousy, I can see, you're a pussy while I'm a God, damn. Grow a pair of watermelons and take your motherfuckin' loss like a man! You're getting KKK'OD as I will make you my bitch and sell you at a slave trade, I'm Fucking up this chicken lover so much he's in need of some Kool-Aid! Four : Jorn plz, come up with something more creative, you Dutch fuck, I see your lotion over there, I'm suprised you aren't under your covers, stuck, What's your deal with sex? You're like, 15, grow some self-respect, I can tell you're a racist, but we've got kids here, change the subject, Step off and pray to your Sloth God, I'll send you right to Hell, I doubt your admin abilities, considering you can't even spell, Speaking of admins, I'd rather have Scraw in power than you, You've been here since December, yet haven't found a chick to screw, I'll lyrically drown you in a bath of your cum, don't EVER push me, You take out your perverted jokes on us because you'll never see a pussy! Meat : Got no chick to screw? That's not true, because I'm screwing you right now, Such disrespectful behavior against yours truly is something I do not allow I thought black people could rap, but after your verse, I beg the differ, now what's wrong Lil' Nigger? Are thy Sad 'cause my dick is bigger? I ship you and your Negative chance of winning, I guess it's destiny, I not only smell KFC coming off from you, but you also reek of peasantry. Let me say this slow and clear : You. can't. spit. a. rhyme. Hopefully the authorities don't think telling the truth against you is a hate crime. But hey, it was nice battling my nigga, I played nice so you're not yet deceased, until I come to once again smash you with lyrical sticks, you can call me the police. Four : K, I see that your raps have taken a turn for the worse, How bad can you be? I went blind reading that verse, If you want to bring out stereotypes, I'm right there with you, I'll stomp you in your ugly face with your own wooden shoes, You're about as entertaining as the douches in your coffee shops, I fuck some shit up like Carl Johnson when I run from the cops, Go home and eat your cheese, there's no place for you here, I've left your bike outside, use it to run away from the nigga you fear! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Meatholl Four4 Category:Blog posts